


to build a home

by hyochu



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Suicide, wooyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyochu/pseuds/hyochu
Summary: adachi yuto was never good with breakups. jung wooseok gave him the world, and then took it away.





	to build a home

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THIS WTF (if u wanna enhance the sadness listen to the song in the title its by the cinematic orchestra)

I built a home  
for you  
for me  
  
Until it disappeared  
from me  
from you

 

* * *

 

"I miss you." Yuto typed shakily, tears falling onto his phone screen. When he saw the 'delivered' message, he tossed his phone aside and let the tears wrack his body. He curled up in his bed, feeling pathetic. Memories of Wooseok holding him in that same bed flashed through his mind, and the tears began to fall freely. He couldn't stop recalling the past as if it were yesterday.

Back then, Wooseok had been the perfect boyfriend. He cared for him, listened to him vent when he'd had a bad day, kissed him goodnight, good morning and good afternoon. Everything was- well, good.

It just turned out that Yuto hadn't been the only person Wooseok had 'cared' for.

Yuto screwed his eyes shut, hoping if he closed his eyes then he could shut out all of the bitter memories haunting him. He never remembered his high school breakups being this bad. But then again, Wooseok was his everything. And Yuto was, really, nothing to him.

He felt a knife-sharp sensation in his stomach, and he retched on command. He threw up in his lap, his throat burning and stomach churning excruciatingly painfully.

His phone buzzed. Yuto croaked in pain, feeling around for it weakly before turning it on. He read Wooseok's reply.

"I wish you would just go away."

Yuto's heart sank, despite his physical anguish. His heart fucking sank because that's exactly what he was doing; going away, forever.

The phone screen turned to black, and Yuto's door creaked open. Jinho peered inside.

"Hey, are you okay? I heard you- fuck. Yuto, _fuck!_ " He jolted forwards and grabbed a hold of Yuto's shoulders. He had evidently noticed the empty bottle of pills on Yuto's bedside table.

But he was too late.

Yuto went limp, and his eyes shut peacefully, the only contentment he had felt ever since Wooseok broke his world apart.

"No, no, no!" Jinho sobbed, shaking Yuto's shoulders. But he was gone.

Forever.

 

* * *

 

  
And now  
It's time to leave  
And turn to dust


End file.
